


Madness

by Bacco



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Doujinshi, Dream Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Priest Sebastian, Succubi & Incubi, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacco/pseuds/Bacco
Summary: Ciel goes to church wearing only lingerie and takes out the sanity of Father Sebastian.A Sebaciel Doujinshi





	Madness

 

**Author's Note:**

> Read uncensored on my tumblr  
> https://baccoartcomics.blogspot.com/2018/12/madness-sebaciel-doujinshi.html


End file.
